This invention relates to the improvement of a help message output method for assisting the user's interactive operation with a computer by using the computer's internal data, specifically productions and messages which will be described below.
A method of providing a help message in response to the request of a computer user generally issues a help message by specifying a command name intended for help in the operand of the help command, as in a help function for commands in a time sharing system (TSS). This method displays all help messages at once for items needing help. The above-mentioned method provides information needed by the user, but also provides unneedful information at the same time.